That Wolf
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Lupinex's decision changes both his and Johnny's lives after saving Johnny's life. Lupinex already knows what he must do to make the best of the situation, but Johnny can't help but find himself thinking of and falling for that wolf. [yaoi] Updated 17.11
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off Beyblade or its characters… I'm simply borrowing them in an attempt to amuse myself…

_Warnings: _Swearing, yaoi (boyxboy stuff), OOCness and I believe that's it for the time being…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**That Wolf  
**

**Prologue**

The wind tugs relentlessly on your cloak and it does little else but stick uncomfortably to your already drenched form. You have already acknowledged that you should be inside; Sanguinex will not be happy if you become sick, though the chance of that happening is very small. You haven't been ill since before you were cursed.

But you can hear them fighting again; yelling and swearing. McGregor doesn't want to follow his father's orders again, or something of the sort. You really can't be bothered remembering, not now and in this weather. You do however remember that the young Lord likes to walk off his tantrums. It may be raining, but the stubborn Scot is bound to storm out of his nice, warm, protective castle in a huff, with a thick jacket wound around him into the rain.

You need to defeat him. That is why you're waiting for him, in the garden, covered in mud and grass but it's only the cold and wind that really worry you, you can always bathe when you get home.

You hear the shouts getting louder and your attention is again completely on the huge, wooden front doors of McGregor castle and you're careful that your eyes don't reflect the light that pierces through the darkness when they burst open; you do not want to alert anyone inside that castle, nor the person coming out. 

As you predicted he's practically running down the path, sliding down the slope. You follow him with a faint smirk, being sure to keep to the trees, though you doubt he'd spot you anyway. You know that he's far too pissed off to bother about his physical well being.

Your smirk quickly morphs into a frown when you notice he isn't wearing a jacket and you curse when you notice he's slowing down and shaking. You take a moment to glare around you, squinting and covering your eyes from the plundering rain. You know this place well.

Your village is about an hour walk east of here. You used to play with the other children from your village around these ruins. It's the old McGregor castle, the castle in which McGregor's family used to live in a few decades ago, before it was burnt down. No one can remember what from.

You rub the wetness from your face fruitlessly, hardly feeling your own touch, as more and more water pelts itself at the ground. The wind is still blustery and you notice McGregor shivering violently from it and the rain. You sneer at him, unable to withhold the growl that crawls up your throat.

_You better not die… I won't ever defeat you if you die… _

You realize quickly that he's far too stubborn to return to the castle any time soon, even though he's near frozen. You are careful and quiet as you approach him. Your cloak may be wet, but it will protect him from the wind at the very least.

He doesn't notice you and you realize with a small skip of your heart that he is unconscious, leaning against one of the ruin's still standing, stone foundations. You swear and quickly run to wrap your cloak around him, scooping him up just as quickly.

You suppose your actions are rather stupid: finding your enemy nearly dead and then trying to keep him alive, doesn't sound like a great way to gain an advantage over him. But you head for his home, not yours, in a clumsy run; the slopes are slippery and are collapsing under your feet. You can hear his heart's beating slowing and quieting and his skin is icy against your own, numbing skin.

You pay no attention to the branches and leaves that fly at you, clawing at your clothes and hair. The wind has picked up and you stumble against it and the slope leading to the front door of his castle. You notice with a growl that his family and staff aren't looking for him yet. But you hardly dwell on it, too caught up with keeping your balance and not dropping him.

His mother and butler are standing at the door of the castle, looking worried. You don't think twice as you sprint towards them and collapse at the bottom of the castle's steps. And McGregor is still clutched tightly in your arms.

His mother is quick to run to you, sinking to her knees in the mud in front of you and you hand him over shakily, finally noticing your own weak condition as he is removed from your arms. His mother is watching you worriedly as she gets the butler to take the young Lord inside and to make sure he's warm and dry, she then links her arm with yours to help you stand, tugging you towards the doors.

Your voice is hoarse and you're still panting, "No…"

You don't want _her _hospitality. You need to get back to the others; Cenotaph will take care of your state of health, no doubt after lecturing you, just like he always has. Sanguinex will not be happy if you don't return home!

You pull your arm from her grasp and stagger backwards, just a few steps away from her, unable to argue any more or get home as you collapse, blacking out as you fall. You don't hear the anxious yells as his mother calls for help.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Woffy: **

Yet another Lupinex/Johnny fic from me… There really should be more of them; the pairing's just too cute and they're so made for each other, large mouths, pig headed stubbornness and all… -giggles- I had chocolate, it has an energizing effect on me… ; Sorry!

Anyway… Review please, even if you don't like the story so far or the pairing… Just let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off Beyblade or its characters… I'm simply borrowing them in an attempt to amuse myself…

_Warnings: _Swearing, yaoi (boyxboy love), OOCness and I believe that's it for the time being…

**_Woffy – _**Thanks for the reviews so far! They're appreciated...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**That Wolf**

**Chapter 1**

Lupinex finds it easy to ignore the deafening boom of thunder and the violent rain pounding against the roof and rattling the windows. There are people – no – a person fussing around him. He can smell two of them, but only one is moving. Lupinex doesn't open his eyes though, his head is already hurting and he can see a faint light from behind his eyelids; he knows that it will only hurt his head more if he opens them. He strains to keep a sneer off his face as he remembers what happened the night before and he realises where he is. He hates it, but he can't do anything about it in his current condition.

"Are you awake, sir?" The voice is soft, and Lupinex can tell the girl is a maid. She smells of lemon detergent and .

Lupinex nods slightly, not too surprised by the stiffness of his joints and at the aching in his head, neck and shoulders. "Turn the light off." He rasps. No doubt he has caught the flu – No… No that's not it. He is unable to get 'sick' not from common colds or flues. It must have been because of his panting. Yes… He blames it for the croak that is his voice.

The light behind his eyelids disappears completely and only then does Lupinex dare to open his eyes. It hurts to do so, his eyes feel swollen, though he knows they are doing so because his head is sore. He doesn't pay attention to them; as soon as he is better he will leave. He does not want any McGregor's hospitality.

He struggles to keep the glow from his eyes, no doubt these people do not know what he is. Lupinex's blue eyes first pick up on the elegance of the room, how everything shows off its owner's wealth. The sheets Lupinex is covered with are made of silk, he realises this now that he is paying attention and they feel nice against his bare skin. He doesn't care to make out the colours of the room; everything is bathed in a blue light from the slightly opened curtain. Lupinex ignores it as he notices the maid staring at him from her place by the closed door. He sits up shakily to get a proper look at her, cradling his right arm against him as a spike of pain stabs at his shoulder. Again, he ignores it for the most part.

The maid is pretty. She has dark brown hair that is neatly tied in a bun at the back of her head and her eyes are large and green. Her uniform is crisp and clean except for a dark stain on her stomach. Lupinex frowns at it. His attention is quickly brought to the other being in the room as he hears a small cough. His shoulder begins to throb as he turns his head.

"May I turn the lamp on? I do not like talking to a shadow." This lady's voice, unlike the maid's, is confident and mellow and she smells of lavender. She is sitting in a chair by the bed.

He answers with a quiet 'yes' and the maid hurries over to the bedside table to flick on the light. Lupinex winces at the brightness of it and the room and quickly turns away, his eyes shut tight as he wills his eyes to adjust, it doesn't help that they were already sensitive to light. The lady laughs softly, her hand covering her mouth in a dainty way that reminds Lupinex of a small child, trying to hide a smile that has risen to her lips at an inappropriate time. Lupinex sends her a glare for doing so.

It's the red hair Lupinex takes note of first, then her bright, violet eyes, now gleaming with mirth. He immediately realises she is related to the Brat and is cautious of her. He doesn't speak, only frowns. He strains to keep himself from glaring. He ought to be polite; it isn't her that he hates.

The lady smiles kindly and smooths out her red and purple dress, her voice quiet when she speaks, "What's your name?" She asks politely.

Lupinex takes a moment to answer, looking her up and down again, surprised he isn't been talked to in a much ruder tone. He takes a moment to answer, "Lawrence Williams." His voice is slightly stronger now. He notes with a fair amount of surprise that she is eyeing him almost appreciatively. Lupinex scratches absently at his side.

He quickly lies back against the pillows, realising with some surprise that he is naked, expect for a bandage wrapped around his right shoulder. He immediately feels self conscious and he rolls onto his left side, facing the lady after pulling the blankets up to his chin. "Where are my clothes?"

"We threw them out. They were ripped and muddy, far beyond repair." Her eyes scan over him, from his head to his toes and Lupinex can't help but feel uncomfortable under her gaze again, even with the blanket over him. He almost glowers as she smiles an almost knowing smile. He hasn't had someone look him down so thoroughly since he first met Sanguinex. She giggles and extends a hand towards him. "I am Garnet McGregor, by the way."

Lupinex takes it sorely, surprised by his inability to even grasp the small hand properly. She sees his confusion, "Your shoulder has a rather large gash. The muscles will take a few weeks to heal properly." He ignores his urge to snort. It will not take him so long to heal, thanks to the McGregor Brat.

"I would like to go home."

Garnet first looks surprised, then a moment later frantic, leaning forward in her chair with her arms waving around her slightly, "But you can't! My son owes you his life and he is too ill to travel anywhere."

Lupinex answers gruffly, "Anyone would have brought him in, he owes me nothing." He is beginning to feel uncomfortable again, he doesn't want anyone but The Brat to beg to him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Williams," Garnet sends him a stern look, though her eyes become soft only a second later, "My son owes you his life. His honour as a knight of Scotland and as a member of the McGregor clan states that he must remain by your side until his debt has been repaid."

Lupinex's head hurts, and he feels too tired to argue or think of a way out of this now. He knows what Garnet is talking about; his family have the same system of honour, though on a much smaller scale. "Fine."

Garnet smiles, "Mr. Williams-"

Lupinex can't stand it any more and quickly interjects, "Just Lawrence."

"Oh," Garnet looks pleased. She starts again, "Lawrence, I thank you for saving my son's life, and for staying. Now, rest and I will get Mira here to wake you before we bring you your dinner." She nods towards the maid, who is still standing by the door.

Lupinex nods, casting a withering stare at the maid before making himself comfortable in the bed. He knows he is in trouble when Sanguinex and the others find out of his whereabouts and the events leading to them, but he is tired and quickly falls asleep, not worrying about it again until he is next awoken.

**o0o0o**

Two days later, Lupinex feels strong enough to go walking around the castle. It is still raining and he is feeling restless. His shoulder hurts - almost burns - but he valiantly ignores it.

It's the first time he's been able to really look at the inside of the McGregor's castle. Lupinex can't help but stare in awe at the sheer size of the tapestries, portraits and hallways, and he can't help but shudder at the sight of the silverware; there is plenty of it around the castle. He's already had a meeting with plenty of it. It was what his first meal in the castle was served in and what his cutlery was made from. The tray that they had been served on had also made of silver and he'd jumped at the sight of it. But Mira seemed to understand, no matter how surprised she was when he explained his 'allergy' to her. He'd had his meals in china since then and with stainless steel cutlery.

"Stupid, fucking beast… Who does he think he-" Lupinex's ears twitch irritably. It seems he has found the Brat's room. He immediately stands by the jarred door, listening to the Brat's infernal muttering with amusement. He's heard all the insults before and as a result they no longer bother him anymore.

Lupinex can't help but smirk at the sight of McGregor curled up on the bed, looking sick and angry. His cheeks and nose are bright red, from his huffing and sneezing and from blowing his nose. Lupinex doesn't hesitate as he decides to swing the door open, keen to start a fight. He knows of the power he now holds over Johnny and he has been waiting impatiently to use it. It is also a perfect opportunity to work off his extra energy.

Johnny jumps as Lupinex slams the door shut. Lupinex ignores his glare and takes a quick look around the room. The room looks a lot like his own with deep red curtains and cream coloured blankets and sheets on the bed, though Lupinex can tell Johnny has had his own say in the décor. There is a cluttered mess of magazines, clothes and beyblade bits around the dressing table and the wardrobe, it looks as though it hasn't been touched for weeks and Lupinex can feel his already low opinion on Johnny's cleanliness decreasing steadily.

"What do _you _want?" Johnny's voice is gruff, because of the soreness of his throat. He tries to hide it but Lupinex sees him wince. The werewolf has to hold back a wince as his nose picks up on the smell of mint flavoured lozenges and lemon and the lemon and honey tea that is sitting on Johnny's bedside table. He can also smell Johnny's sweat and sickness around the room and begins to think that this fight could have waiting slightly longer.

Lupinex manages to ignore him and moves to sit by the window. "You're mother told me about your debt." He says, his deep blue eyes watching Johnny's reaction through his reflection in the window.

Johnny is quickly fuming and he folds his arms over his chest and glares, saying as loudly and forcefully as he can in a wheezy voice, "What do you want? A medal? Get out!" He points towards the door and the almost threatening atmosphere surrounding him is spoilt as he sneezes, pouncing towards the tissue box on his bedside table a moment before he does. Lupinex can't help the rumbling laugh that crawls up his throat and bursts forth.

Again Johnny glares, his face flushed pink, his nose still buried in the flower patterned tissue. He sits up and drops the tissue into the bin by his bed. He sniffs, his voice still shaky, almost as though predicting that he is about to sneeze again, "Didn't you hear me? Go away!"

Lupinex smirks devilishly, "Now, now, McGregor, you don't want me to do that. I don't think Daddy would appreciate it." He chuckles at the confused look on Johnny's face as his eyes flash with mirth. Lupinex enjoys angering The Brat, he reacts so well when goaded Lupinex can't see why he wouldn't.

Johnny's expression turns sour fast and he growls, folding his arms back over his chest. He's glaring at the wall now, facing away from Lupinex.

Lupinex's smirk widens and he can't help but tease Johnny. "What's wrong McGregor? Sick, are we? Maybe next time you'll know better than to run around in the middle of a storm." His tone is harsh now, and he is glaring.

Johnny seems momentarily surprised, but then goes back to ignoring Lupinex and glaring at the wall. After a minute or two he speaks again, "What do you want?" He asks, much quieter now.

Lupinex looks pleased at the almost submissive tone, "I'm just letting you know," He starts to head for the door, his smirk slowly morphing into a frown with his every step, "Everyone around here knows me as Lawrence. Call me that." He takes a moment to watch as Johnny nods, a glare and a frown set upon his face. Lupinex returns it before he leaves quickly, shutting the door with a slam after him.

**o0o0o**

His father's study is a large room about twice the size of Johnny's bedroom. Johnny's eyes take in the new books stacked neatly in the bookshelf, resisting the urge to roll his eyes when he notices their subject: law, legislation, money. The room has been painted in red, gold and cream, much like most of the other rooms in the castle and it contains furniture made of mahogany and a few large and comfortable looking armchairs in front of an even larger fire place.

His father is sitting at his once spacious desk, opposite the fire place, surrounded by paperwork and books. He seems to be thinking deeply, his chin rested on his entwined fingers. His eyes are closed and the fire roaring in the room makes him glow almost godly-like. Johnny is surprised by how peaceful his father looks despite the circumstances he is seeing him for.

Johnny hasn't been out of bed in a week and he hasn't seen Lupinex since the werewolf visited his room a day or so ago. Johnny wonders if his father has sent him away like Johnny hopes he has. He doesn't plan on practically sticking himself to the werewolf's form.

Johnny doesn't get to feel relief as his father's eyes crack open and his dull green eyes are set in a harsh glare directed directly at him. "You know why you're here, boy?" His father's tone is harsh, and his eyes feel as though they're drilling through Johnny's head.

Johnny strains to keep his tone polite as his fist clenches by his side. He is forced to hide it behind himself, "Yes, father."

"Then you know what I'm about to say?"

Johnny feels like a kid when his father talks to him like this, but he nods anyway, repeating his last answer.

"Good. Then you won't argue." Johnny flinched as his father's deep voice rose and his rant began. He started with how irresponsible Johnny was being, how he should have been married and trying to start a family of his own by now. It was almost painful to listen to his father once he got started with his debt to Lupinex and how his duties as the heir to the family's fortune would have to be delayed because of it, or at least handled by others. "You should know and respect what your responsibilities are. One of them is continuing the McGregor line. Your sister will not be keeping our name when she marries!"

Johnny flinches visibly as his father's voice rises again. His slight head ache is now pounding in his ears and he is surprised when his father orders him to find out whether _Lawrence _is staying in the castle or returning home. Johnny almost argues, but nods and bows politely before leaving for Lupinex's quarters.

**o0o0o**

Lupinex knows it's a death wish to take McGregor with him, if he were to leave. Sanguinex would have his head for giving away their whereabouts. He knows he will be in a great deal of trouble if he is to remain here, with the McGregors. Lupinex sighs and idly scratches at the bandages covering his shoulder. He doesn't want either fate: death by Sanguinex's hand nor to live with his enemy's family, but decides that he would much prefer being alive to being dead.

He glares at the door as it is pounded on. He's grown accustomed to the quiet knocks of the maid during the morning and sometimes during the afternoon, also to the sharp, three taps from Mrs. McGregor used whenever she felt the need to entertain him. This person hasn't visited him before.

Johnny doesn't wait for the werewolf to allow him to enter and he is quickly sitting on the chair Mrs. McGregor usually sits in. Both of them are glaring and sneering at each other, though Lupinex starts to smirk when he notices the Brat's almost infuriatingly embarrassed (or is it ashamed?) look as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Are you staying?"

Lupinex's smirk broadens, "What's this? Does the Little Lord want me to stay?" He chuckles at the withering glare Johnny sends him.

"Father would like to know. He would like me to join you, if you plan on leaving."

Lupinex frowns at Johnny's polite tone, deciding very quickly that he doesn't like it, "I'll be staying. You'd be dead within the hour if I left you with Cenotaph or Sanguinex." The thought makes Lupinex chuckle.

Johnny snorts, "Your team is pathetic. What makes you think I'd be unable to defend myself?"

"Sanguinex kills humans in order to live." Johnny's eyes instantly rise to meet Lupinex's, a look of disgust in them, "He's a vampire thanks to that friend of yours. What's his name? Robert? What else is he supposed to do? Sanguinex is like you and your team of rich bitches, he's used to getting good quality anything when he wants it. He doesn't care for the 'rubbish' from a blood bank."

Johnny tries to not look surprised, vaguely succeeding. Lupinex snorts again, "We had normal lives before you four appeared."

Both men are covered by an oppressive silence and it takes Johnny a few minutes to gather the nerve to stand up and leave, unable to think of a retort for Lupinex's information. Lupinex doesn't bother hiding the glare he sends after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Woffy:** Well… That's chapter one done! Leave a review and tell what you think… Suggestions, criticism and comments are more than welcome! I changed the summary too, stupid thing it is...-_pouts_-


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off the anime show Beyblade or its characters… I'm simply borrowing them in an attempt to amuse myself… John, Garnet and Mira belong to me though! As well as any other extras that may turn up…

_Warnings: _Swearing, yaoi (boyxboy love), OOCness (On Sanguinex's behalf)

**_Woffy - _**Thank you for the reveiw, NKingy! Unfortunately my computer won't let me reply to reveiws... -cries-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2**

The clock's rhythmic ticking echoes around the expansive library, interrupted by the occasional turning of paper or a sigh of frustration. Johnny huffs as he turns yet another page. He can barely remember the information he'd read a few seconds ago, but he continues reading, or gazing over the page, unaware of the things taking place around him or in the book.

Tonight was the first time he'd sat down to eat with his mother since he'd fallen ill. His father had been unable to attend, leaving his mother, Lupinex and himself to eat together. Lupinex had been polite, so much so that Johnny had nearly dropped his spoon back into this bowl of soup. What was worse still was that Lupinex had noticed his fumble and trained deep blue, mirth filled eyes towards him, saying something he didn't hear but made his mother laugh. He can still feel his cheeks burning from the incident and see the damned beast's smirk.

Johnny flips another page and jumps slightly when he feels a hand settle against his shoulder. He glares up expecting to find a concerned servant, but finds his mother staring down at him with a surprised look. "You should go to bed." Garnet says and smiles slightly, gently tugging the book from her son's grasp.

Johnny clumsily pulls it back, "Father," He says the word with a grown, "Wants these read by Wednesday," He grumbles, motioning to the pile of three books beside him with a frown.

He can hear her mirth in her voice, "You're not really reading them are you?"

Johnny straightens in his seat, annoyed by his mother's accusation, no matter how true it is, "I am."

"What is the name of the book you're reading?"

Johnny remains silent for a moment, "It doesn't matter! At least I'm reading it!" He turns red as he notices the corners of his mother's lips curve up in the slightest of smirks.

"Johnny," She kisses his forehead and yanks the book from his grasp, "Get to bed. You have the weekend to read them." He wants to argue and takes in a deep breath only to release it steadily at Garnet's expectant look.

Johnny frowns and mumbles dejectedly but nods and sighs. She smiles and calls out a goodnight as he heads for the door, rubbing his temples and mumbling quietly to himself.

**o0o0o**

Lupinex frowns into the darkness, and his eyes flashing silver as they catch the moonlight. He's in the woods by the Dark Bladers' cottage, hoping, praying to every higher being that Sanguinex and Cenotaph are in a good mood.

Sanguinex's temper is becoming more explosive than even his or McGregor's and Lupinex knows he is dangerous, sober or otherwise. Unlike Sanguinex who is able to calm him, Lupinex is unable to cool his brother's temper in the slightest. Lupinex isn't too worried about Cenotaph, though he knows that if the news angers him there is a good chance of the mummy ignoring all injuries Sanguinex may cause him tonight.

He growls as he moves directly under the moon, a feeling of needles trailing over the skin bared to her. Lupinex realizes he should have found a coat before sneaking out; the moon isn't able to pierce through cloth and he finds the pricking and dragging nearly unbearable. He hesitates as he reaches the steps leading up to the cottage's entrance. Lupinex scratched idly at his elbow, before growling and stubbornly knocking on the oak door.

Cenotaph answers his knock, glancing over Lupinex's form when he realizes who he is and how long he's been away. There aren't any heart felt welcomes or admittances of worry, not that Lupinex had expected any, but Cenotaph storms straight into his lecture, not giving the werewolf any time to explain his absence. Lupinex worries that Cenotaph may pass out if he does not breathe soon.

"Where have you been? You do realize you're supposed to come back _every _night, or at least let us know where you are."

Lupinex resists the urge to roll his eyes. He's heard this lecture a dozen times, often because he'd fallen asleep in the sun and couldn't be bothered rushing home. He nods to Cenotaph's questions stepping around Cenotaph as he heads towards the main room, ignoring Cenotaph's warnings; he is far too much of a mother hen for Lupinex's taste anyway.

Sanguinex is sitting in an armchair with a glass of wine balanced impressively in his left hand, gently swirling the plum red liquid in the glass around. The vampire immediately has his eyes trained on him and Lupinex briefly offers a nod to Zomb with the hope that he can calm his nerves soon as he seats himself on a squishy armchair opposite Zomb. He squirms uncomfortably on the chair, trying to get comfortable though he knows he won't, not with his team's eyes on him.

"Well," Sanguinex starts, as Cenotaph makes himself comfortable: leaning against the door's frame, "Where have you been?"

Lupinex can smell the wine in Sanguinex's breath and it turns his stomach, "I've been staying at the McGregor's castle," He says, his eyes darting between the other three members of his team, "I - The Brat owes me his life."

The news makes Cenotaph straighten and join Zomb on the couch a confused expression gracing his features. He is still wearing his bandages though Lupinex knows he almost looks completely human underneath, strands of dirty blonde hair can be sene poking through the bandages wrapping his head.

Lupinex waits patiently for his brother's reaction. He is surprised when the vampire simply raises his eyebrow in question and stares as though he's trying to drill a hole through Lupinex's head.

It takes a moment for Lupinex to start telling his story. He takes his time in going over what he'd done, what Johnny owes him and his decision in staying at the castle. Lupinex doesn't believe that Sanguinex is completely sober and he's surprised that he hasn't thrown the glass at him in complete rage yet. He can tell that Sanguinex is angry though, the vampire's knuckles are white as he clutches the arm rest and he can see the slight twitch in his brother's left eyebrow. Lupinex knows he's in trouble. He is just thankful his brother isn't completely wasted.

"You saved McGregor's life?" Sanguinex's voice is a hiss.

Lupinex nods, shrugging slightly in a mock gesture of apathy, "He would have frozen to death."

"Why did you care? Why _do _you care?" Sanguinex asks throwing his arms around, the wine sloshes out of the glass and onto the floor, a few droplets on Cenotaph's wrapped feet.

"If anyone or anything kills the Brat, it will be me." Lupinex states firmly, his voice a low growl as he fixes a stubborn glare on Sanguinex. He knows it's a mistake when Sanguinex launches himself out of his armchair to tower over him.

"Who cares? He would have been _dead_!"

"I don't see the Prince running around like a moron in the rain and wind!" Lupinex retorts with a hot burst of anger; the wine is getting to him now too, he can feel his thoughts becoming fuzzy and it is making him more irritable than he wants, "Give me a fair go! You don't have to worry about your prey killing himself before you beat the shit out of him! _He_ has at least _some _goddamn common sense!"

Sanguinex's jaw is clenched hard, and Lupinex is sure he is going to hit him. Sanguinex is sluggish though and stumbles, slightly unbalanced. He has to steady himself on Lupinex's shoulders. Lupinex's hand shoot up to the vampire's elbows, making sure he doesn't fall, he is uncomfortable with Sanguinex's glaring though.

Lupinex is thankful when Cenotaph speaks up, "Perhaps this isn't a bad thing."

All three occupants' eyes are on Cenotaph, "What isn't?" Sanguinex asks slowly, still leaning on Lupinex.

"The debt." Zomb says, shifting slightly. Lupinex can tell he hasn't slept much over the past few days, most likely because of Cenotaph's worrying over him. They aren't as humanly challenged as before, though Lupinex doesn't understand why, and it makes it much harder for them to stay awake for longer periods of time like when he first met them. Sanguinex and him are still the same monsters they'd been turned into.

Cenotaph nods and continues, "While the debt's in place McGregor can't do anything to Lupinex, but Lupinex can do near anything he wants with McGregor."

"He can extract his revenge through the debt." Sanguinex says slowly understanding at a similar pace as he strokes his chin. He is standing up straight now, or as straight as he possibly can in his state of intoxication, and is staring out the window in thought.

Lupinex doesn't understand why he didn't explain the workings of the debt sooner, and is thankful Cenotaph and Zomb remembered at least that much. The werewolf knows Sanguinex's brain is near mush when he is even slightly drunk and he feels almost stupid for arguing with him.

"McGregor has already shown me how much he despises his position." Lupinex offers. "It's been awfully fun messing with his head so far."

The cottage is silent for a few more minutes, and Lupinex is near ready to storm off without looking back or caring what his team thinks; he believes Sanguinex's decision is taking far too long. He fidgets again, readying himself to stand, knowing he would have to fight off an angry vampire and a near infuriated mummy.

He is thankful when Sanguinex moves to sit down again and nods slowly, "Fine. Do as you like." Sanguinex's eyes narrow and he looks almost pained, "Just make sure you don't fall with him." He says slowly. He turns to his glass, pouring more wine into it and takes a noisy gulp. Lupinex nods slowly, shaking his head when Sanguinex offers him a drink.

**o0o0o**

Johnny loathes the idea of spending time with the Beast, but he knows he must, it is part of his debt's rules. That is why he is storming through his home's hallways, throwing doors open before he peers angrily inside the room, a growl falling from his twisted lips. He has searched half of the castle and is quickly growing tired of it.

Johnny releases a frustrated, almost feral, growl quickly followed by a few muttered curses as he happens upon the werewolf in the library. He watches with disgust as Lupinex stares with furrowed brows at the books on the shelf just above his head, before he gingerly plucks an old book from off the wooden shelving.

Johnny almost snorts at the care the beast displays for such a trivial thing, and watches with loathing as he carefully turns each page and scans over the writing. It surprises Johnny when he turns towards him and heads towards the armchairs he knows are behind him, the werewolf's blue gaze still on the words.

"What do you want, Brat?" He asks gruffly, his voice a deep rumble.

Johnny scowls at the name, following the werewolf huffily over to the red armchairs, sitting across from him. The boy quickly grows annoyed when Lupinex doesn't look up at him, ignoring him as he simply continues reading the book balanced so carefully in his hands.

"I owe," Johnny growls out the word, "you. I'm supposed to hang around so if the chance arises I may return this stupid thing." He mutters a string of curses under his breath and he realizes with a huff and a frown that Lupinex heard him and is smirking with amusement.

Lupinex's gaze finally falls on him and immediately makes Johnny fidgety. The mirth he suspects to find in Lupinex's gaze is there and it makes the young Lord nervous when it quickly disappears, but he's stubborn and remains still; he will not let the werewolf see him squirm. Lupinex clears his throat as he carefully closes the black covered book and places it on the table beside him, "I'll be away for a few days next week." He fdgets uncomfortably.

Johnny is surprised by the Beast's movements and frowns, "Why?"

"I'm a werewolf, Brat. I doubt you want me around during the full moon."

Johnny goes rigid, having forgotten about the moon's part in Lupinex's life. He knows he shouldn't be thankful because the stupid beast may kill himself during his transformation, thus making it impossible to repay him, but he does. He doesn't want any one in his family or in his family's hired staff hurt.

He eventually snorts, sticking his nose into the air, "Whatever. Just don't kill yourself." He stands up when he sees the glee return to Lupinex's eyes. Lupinex smirks, but says nothing, returning to the book he has found. Johnny growls when he hears the werewolf chuckle from behind his retreating form.

**o0o0o**

Lupinex can smell the maid before she opens the door and he looks up with little hesitation when he hears her usual quiet knocks. She appears nervous and talks quickly and in a high pitched voice that hurts his sensitive ears, "Have you seen Master Johnny, sir? His-"

"I've already asked you not to call me that." His tone was neutral, he can't be angry at the girl for doing her job properly. He knows she would get into trouble had the master of the house heard her speak to him the way he wanted to be spoken to.

The girl, Mira, nods quickly, "Lawrence, have you seen Master Johnny? His father wants him."

Lupinex frowns, "What for?"

Mira fidgets in her clean, leather shoes, and Lupinex quickly realises that her nervous behaviour has begun to annoy him. "I don't know. Most likely to lecture the young master on the ways of the family, he doesn't seem to get them." Lupinex is a bit surprised to hear disapproval in her voice. She soon notices his staring, "Oh! I'm sorry, that wasn't called for. I-I'll just go and look around the grounds, the master likes to take long walks-"

"Johnny said he wasn't feeling well." Lupinex says, grabbing the girl by her shoulders as she stumbles before gently turning her around and pushing her towards the still slightly open door.

"But, I checked-"

Lupinex's voice is quiet, "Mira, I said he wasn't feeling well. Tell me where his father is."

Mira nods hesitantly and stutters out that she'll take him to him right away. Lupinex frowns as he follows the maid. He hasn't yet met McGregor senior and from what he's heard before, he doesn't know whether he does want to meet him or not. He'd heard the slaps, the insults and he didn't need to wonder about who Johnny had inherited his violent temper from.

He follows Mira down all sorts of hallways, listening half-heartedly to the tapping her shoes create as he concludes that each hallway is just as grand as the next. Lupinex realises with no surprise that he hasn't ever been down these hallways before and he quickly takes a sniff, resisting the urge to cringe at the tang of alcohol the air holds.

Mira eventually stops in from of a thick oak door and motions for Lupinex to head inside. She bows politely before departing. Lupinex's head is starting to ache, just a dull throb just above each of his slightly pointed ears. The Lord either has been or is drinking and he is not sure whether he really wants to go inside. Still… He is stubborn and knocks confidently, before being disgusted by the smell that assaults his nose once he opens the door and slams it closed.

The room is much like the library, except for its smaller size and the bitter taste of whiskey and wine permitting the air. Lupinex resists the urge to growl at such a horrid smell and the poor habits the man sitting at the large desk in front of him must have to have such a smell spread so strongly around him.

McGregor Senior is a taller broader version of his son, his features sharper and much more aged. His eyes, unlike Johnny's, are a dull green, though his hair is the same deep red. Lupinex takes in the Lord's prim and proper dark clothes with a barely held back snort.

"Where's Johnathan?" He asks with a deep, almost silk-like, voice.

Lupinex doesn't hesitate to answer, he knows better to show any sort of weakness. He answers while walking to an armchair in front of the desk, "He wasn't feeling well and went to bed."

The other man nods slightly, "You understand the position my son is in, Mr. Williams?"

Lupinex snorts at the title, looking more than a little amused. But he is almost sulkily wondering why everyone cannot simply call him by his given name. "Lawrence will do." He grumbles.

"Call me John then." Lupinex has to force his eyes from narrowing with amusement. Only nobles would name their sons after themselves.

However, Lupinex doesn't voice his thoughts and answers John's previous question, "I do. And I think you're expecting too much from him. He's barely an adult." Lupinex felt anger swell in his chest with John's look of disgust and as it soon turned to a look of almost pained suffering.

"He's 18, old enough to be responsible and act like one." He said gruffly, standing to walk primly to a small wooden cupboard.

The handles, Lupinex realises, are made of silver and have been cut and moulded into the shape of a thick rose vine with thorns and several small, half open rose buds. Lupinex has to fight in order to not shudder violently at their presence in the room. The rest of the cupboard consists of a intricate pattern of vines and leaves, carved from the dark red wood, several gold plates weaving amongst the pattern.

Lupinex frowns and shakes his head when John pulls out a bottle of whiskey and offers it to him, his eyes locked on the older man's straight back. The Lord moves to sit back down after he has drained one glass and takes the bottle with him. John sighs quietly, "I do not think he understands what he's jeopardising."

Lupinex finds he can not disagree with that, though he himself doesn't understand it all himself, and nods slowly, trying to ignore the smell of alcohol, "Not completely, but he doesn't need it shoved down his throat every second day." Lupinex flips his wrist in a mock gesture he'd found Garnet doing on more than one occasion, "Lecturing him won't make him take a wife any sooner."

He chuckles at the Lord's almost disgusted stare, "Don't tell me how to raise my son, Mr. Williams."

Lupinex can't help the smirk that finds his way to lips and flashes his sharp teeth with a cheeky grin, "Keep him on a tight leash and he's bound to fight back, John." The werewolf stands and mock bows, his mirth only continuing to grow when he heard the Lord's small huff and shifting, before he looks up and sees a dark frown on his face. "Don't talk to Johnny about a wife while I'm around, I'm sick of his moping. I will leave if you do."

The threat doesn't fall on deaf ears and John sits up straight with a look of surprise on his once stoic face. Lupinex relishes in being able to spark such a reaction from the harsh lord and chuckles harshly, turning to head for the door with a wide smirk on his face, "Bye."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Woffy: **My, my, my… I wonder how Johnny's going to take being protected…

But anyway, with this done: On to chapter three! Please remember though, reviews are my life blood when it comes to writing… I tend to feel guilty if I leave people waiting for a chapter for too long and they also give me an inspiration and ideas for the development of the story… So review and show me that you're reading this and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off the anime show Beyblade or its characters… I'm simply borrowing them in an attempt to amuse myself… John, Garnet and Mira belong to me though! As well as any other extras that may turn up…

_Warnings: _Swearing, yaoi (boyxboy love)

**Woffy – **Thanks for the reviews people! They're appreciated…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3**

A young maid has to stumble out of the way as Johnny pushes past her, his face twisted into a most unbecoming frown. Her jerk causes the hot tea to spill onto the tray and the front of the girl's apron. Johnny takes no notice. He is angry. He is pissed off and the Beast will pay for it!

"Lupinex!" He yells through the door, faintly remembering that he shouldn't be yelling out the werewolf's true name. When he isn't answered, Johnny pounds his fist against the wood, still yelling and swearing, "Don't fucking ignore me! I'm coming in!"

Johnny practically throws the door open in his rage, stalking into the room with a frown and a look of pure determination on his face. His expression changes to confusion quickly, as he realizes with some surprise that Lupinex isn't here and that instead of looking at the Beast, he is looking at a tidy room that looks as though it hadn't been inhabited at all that week. "Beast?"

"Master Lawrence said he needed to visit his family." Johnny spins around to find Mira standing politely at the door, her usually squeaky voice, soft and subtle, neither annoying or hurting the young Lord's ears.

Johnny is confused. Family? Lupinex hadn't mentioned his family - he blinks with realization: the full moon. He sneers, his fists clenching by his sides. "That-" He isn't able to finish the thought, he doesn't have any insult befitting the werewolf now. "What are you here for?" He eventually asks, sending Mira a furious stare.

"I saw you walking here, sir. I didn't think you knew about Master Lawrence leaving."

Johnny nods, he'd only momentarily forgot, "Good, now leave." The maid nods and bows politely before she disappears from the door, leaving Johnny in a state of frustration, thinking of how he will kill the beast once he returns. He quickly realises that he can't kill him, for both moral and family reasons and settles for how he will deafen him when he returns.

It hadn't taken long for the news of Lupinex's words to reach him or the rest of the castle. It seemed a maid had been snooping though Johnny hadn't been able to find out whom exactly. He huffs and stalks to the bed, sitting on its side to absently glare out of the window, his chin resting on his upraised palm. It is dark outside and Johnny can see the moon lighting up the sky, almost eerily so.

He finds himself wondering about Lupinex's transformation; whether it was painful or if it was a smooth transformation from his human to his werewolf form, and what his wolf form looks like. He sighs. He may as well get back to his reading; there is no point in being angry now when he is unable to tell the Lupinex off. He should keep his energy for when Lupinex returns in two days.

He peers out of the window one last time before walking to the door and shutting it behind himself with a barely audible 'click'.

**o0o0o**

He howls and growls, baring his teeth. His body aches and he whimpers as he attempts to limp around the clearing. Bones crack as they set themselves into their proper place and he eventually manages to make a round of the clearing in a slow run, the aching in his limbs ebbing down into an uncomfortable tingle.

Smells cling to the air that is brushing against his face as he comes to a stop and takes a huge sniff. The wind picks up, tugging the fur from his eyes and his tail still. He peers around him with golden eyes, having little trouble making out the shapes of trees, rocks and flowers in the dead of night. He trots almost happily towards a tree, before sniffing at its trunk and continuing on his way, his nose twitching with every soft sniff he makes. This isn't his territory, but he can't smell any other wolves near by. He feels safe.

Suddenly he needs to run around, to dig and get dirty. He feels the need for blood and his mouth starts to water when he gets a whiff of something metallic, warm and rich. His gold eyes are seemingly glowing in the moonlight as he trots through bushes, around and past trees, stopping at a wide field. He whips his tail from side to side happily as he catches sight of his prey: a rabbit, sniffing at the grass. Then he starts to stalk towards it, head lowered and teeth bared.

**o0o0o**

Johnny cannot sleep and instead tosses and turns in his bed violently, twisting the blankets around his legs. He doesn't know why, but he feels troubled, almost disgusted. Johnny sits up, and can't help but open and close his mouth several times, lapping at the roof of his mouth as if he'd just eaten something he doesn't like.

He peers around his room, unable to make out anything in the darkness bar the furniture surrounding the spike of moonlight piercing through the darkness and across the floor and his bed. Johnny frowns and glares at it. Why must it mock him? Why does he feel like it's mocking him?

Of course he knows why. It's a constant reminder of what he'd supposedly done to Lupinex, though why he feels guilty for that beast he doesn't know. They'd both been more than a little hateful to each other since they'd first met and their behaviour hadn't changed in three years.

Finally, Johnny can't take the slither of moonlight's presence and tosses his blankets away to slide off the bed. He stomps to the glass sliding doors, not caring about his actions' results; Johnny doubts his parents can hear him from their room anyway. He reaches for the royal red curtains, stained blue from the moonlight. He yanks them slightly, pausing when he sees a glitter of gold from down on the castle's front lawn.

Johnny can't help but forget his frustration and stare down with utter amazement and he blinks with confusion and disbelief. There is a giant wolf staring up at him, its golden eyes illuminated because of the moon's glow. Johnny soon realises exactly _what _he is staring down at is dangerous and fear starts to swell in his chest… Yet he can't look away, can't make a sound.

Johnny realises that the wolf has to be at least twice the size of a normal one, its fur is grey, though tinted heavily by a shining blue because of the bright moon. That combined with its golden eyes makes Johnny find the wolf to be a breath taking sight. But the spell binding Johnny's eyes to the wolf is sharply snapped as the wolf bares its teeth and runs from castle's grounds and along the road. It speedily disappears from sight.

The young Lord wants to chase it, but there it a window and a 100 drop stopping him and he knows that even if he could, he wouldn't - couldn't - catch the beast. Slowly, as though learning how to move again, Johnny draws the curtains fully closed, hobbling on shaky legs over to his bed. He's suddenly feeling tired.

However, he remains sitting up in bed, just thinking, and trying to rid himself of the image of that wolf. He wonders why a wolf is in Scotland and how it grew to be that size. Johnny doesn't understand how the wolf seemed to glow. He yawns, surprising himself and he lies down. As his eyes fall closed, a vivid image of golden eyes straps itself to his mind's eye and falls asleep dreaming of them.

**o0o0o**

Johnny is distractedly reading over his father's legal books, his mind too abuzz with his thoughts to make him drift off to sleep like he usually did. He turned yet another page; barely blinking at the page got stuck under his shirt and ripped.

He'd seen that wolf twice now: While closing the curtains and the night before, when he was walking past the window, telling himself that he wasn't looking for the wolf. It had seemed much more hesitant last time, looking as though it was sniffing the air after every few steps it took. Johnny doesn't understand why that wolf captivates him so much, but he had watched and watched and watched that wolf until it raised its eyes then fled again. It had seemed like such a long time, though Johnny found it had only been a few minutes.

"Are you alright, Johnny?"

Oliver's voice startles Johnny from his thoughts, and the book in his lap snaps shut with a bang! His eyes rise to meet the worried eyes of Oliver, the thoughtful eyes of Robert and the annoyingly amused gaze of Enrique.

The blonde grins, "Yeah. I can't remember the last time I saw you with a book, let alone one so big." Johnny frowns, but admits it is a rather long and tedious book and that he isn't known for being a book type of person. He isn't, but he doesn't care.

"Father wants me to read it. He says I 'need to learn how to handle the family's fortune and business'." He makes a face of quiet suffering and lifts the book from his lap to drop it on the floor with a loud **bam**, causing most of the occupants of the library to flinch.

Robert sighs and takes a seat on the armchair opposite Johnny, looking more than slightly disapproving of Johnny's brashness. "I heard you owe someone a debt." Johnny doesn't need to try and pick up on the exasperated tone in Robert's voice. "What has your stubborn streak gotten yourself into this time?"

Johnny frowns and crosses his arms with an indignant huff at Robert's chastising tone, "I went for a walk in a storm. Father was being his usual self."

His friends already know about his and his father's disputes over Johnny's nonexistent marriage arrangements, though they don't all share the same opinion than him.

Enrique plants a hand over his heart and looks mortified, "Is he still insisting on you getting married? He's nuts!" This is the only time Johnny has ever agreed with Enrique and he is sure that it will remain such. He nods and his violet eyes flicker back the heavy book on the floor, pointedly deciding he's read enough of it to please his father for now.

Robert and Oliver look far less horrified than Enrique. Robert is shaking his head, effectively annoying Johnny quickly, "What? You know I won't marry a girl just because my father tells me too!"

"Why Johnny, you're more romantic than I ever thought." Johnny blushes a scarlet red at Oliver's teasing, though he is glaring heatedly at the giggling French man.

"What? No! I just don't like being told what to do!" He blushes brighter when the Oliver attempts to hide his giggles behind his hand. Enrique is now laughing beside him.

Robert chuckles quietly to himself for a moment, before turning serious again, his scarlet eyes narrowing, "To whom do you owe your debt?"

The cheerful atmosphere turns electric as Johnny's eyes quickly fall to the floor. "Lupinex saved me." He replies quietly, though savagely, as a small burning anger flickering inside his chest. He feels ashamed to admit that he had been saved by his most dangerous rival, though at the same time he doesn't understand why his team hasn't said anything. After a moment he raises his eyes again, shocked by his team's faces.

Oliver's crystal eyes are wide, his mouth opened in surprise, though he is still managing to look as graceful as he does with everything else. Enrique looks much the same though much less poise, his gapping his mouth uttering short 'what's and 'eh's. Robert doesn't look at all surprised bar the raising of his eyebrows and slight widening of his eyes. All in all their reactions have Johnny aggravated.

"What are you all staring at? It's not like I haven't done anything stupid before!"

The other Majestics exchange quick glances before they turn to glare at Johnny, "You've had a Dark Blader living in your home? Are you crazy? He could eat you alive!"

"Johnny! How could you allow him to stay here?"

Johnny frowns and crosses his arms indignantly, his head hurting from the barrage of questions, "It's not like I have a choice! It's either that or I go with him and live with the Dark Bladers."

Oliver and Enrique's voices peter out into silence immediately. They didn't think of that, and they suppose it is safer that Johnny remains in his own home. They blink and nod slowly in understanding.

"Lupinex hasn't been causing trouble has he?"

Johnny glances at Robert, before mumbling sulkily, "No." He looks almost jealous, "He's been perfect. My mother's practically in love with him." He finds it a strain to keep a pout from his lips.

Oliver looks the most surprised, "Your mother is kind hearted…" He allows the sentence to trail off as the huge oak doors swing open and Garnet waltzes in a big smile on her face.

She spots them and is quick to run over, "Good morning boys, I hope you're having fun." Oliver smiles as they all nod. He finds it cute that Garnet still thinks of them as children, though they are 17, 18 and 19 years old. It can get frustrating though he doesn't mind. "Johnny, have you seen Lawrence? I said I'd take him shopping for a few sets of clothes. He only has a couple and some of his clothing is either too big or too small."

"No, mother." He can't help but feel bad. Lupinex still hasn't returned from hiding. The full moon shouldn't be in the sky tonight though, and he is sure he'll be back before dark. He hopes so.

"Oh." Garnet's eyes take on a determined look, "Well, when you get a chance to, go and see if he's in his rooms. I know he said he'd be back from his trip this morning." She looks around absently, her dress billowing out behind her as she sets off to look in another part of the castle.

Johnny is smirking and practically crackling with a sense of smugness as his friends look as though they've seen the most awe-inspiring painting, girl or compliment they've ever heard. Johnny decides it's the exact opposite feeling that has rendered them speechless. He stands, ignoring their probing glances and questions as he moves towards the doors on the other side of the room. He might as well go and check that Lupinex is home now. His friends won't be making good conversation for a bit, he's decided.

He could make the journey to the Beast's room with his eyes closed he's walked there so many times within the last few days. He can hear Enrique and Oliver chattering quietly to each other as they following him quietly, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand to attention with every 'Do you think Lupinex has grown on Johnny?' and 'Maybe he's finally lost it.'. Robert's been too quiet for Johnny's liking, but he ignores him for the most part.

They hear a piercing rattle as they near Lupinex's door, and Johnny bursts into a quick run before anyone can think to try and stop him. He doesn't want to dishonour his family; he needs to make sure Lupinex is alright, that he's alive.

He flings the door open and stares around the room, shocked into stillness as he realises that Lupinex is covered in blood, gashes and he can't seem to move, except for the heaving of his chest, but Johnny realises that it must be painful. He is sitting raggedly against the glass doors on the opposite side of the room, some of the glass stained red from where he'd most likely slid down it.

Johnny hears Oliver start to ask him something, but doesn't bother to listen as he launches himself at the werewolf, lifting his face to see if he's conscious. His face holds a number of scratches, some large, some larger, but Johnny doesn't care about the blood.

"Oi! Beast? Lupinex?" He shakes the werewolf's shoulder slightly, still holding his right cheek in his left hand.

His chest nearly bursts when he hears Lupinex's shaky rumble, "W-What?"

"We'll go get the doc-"

Johnny cut's Oliver off, "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me you'd look like you had been put through a blender? Ma was looking for you! Bloody beast. To bad if you died…" Johnny's rant trails off as he hears Lupinex's chuckles.

"Someone might think you care, Brat." He smirks slightly, his eyes half-lidded, though it looks like it hurts.

Johnny flings Lupinex's arm over his shoulders, wrapping his arm around his waist, quickly asking Robert to do the same for Lupinex's other side. Lupinex doesn't fight against them as they struggle to lift him up. He isn't as tall as Robert though and the noble must stoop to carry him to the bed. Johnny shocks them all when he reaches for the end of Lupinex's shirt. Lupinex looks as though he is almost asleep and he knows the blood will stain.

"Don't let any of the staff near here, tell them to stay away, ask mother to too. She'll probably argue, but don't let her near." Johnny orders quickly as he strips Lupinex of his shirt. "Grab a few bandages and antiseptic cream; we need to clean these wounds before they get infected."

Oliver and Enrique are quick to go and do just that, as Robert helps support the near unconscious werewolf as Johnny strips him down, his face heating up slightly as he reaches the werewolf's loose pants. The Scot nearly doesn't want to as more and more wounds are bared for his eyes. Lupinex is still panting.

"Johnny, we'll need to get the doctor." Johnny nods and allows Robert to lean Lupinex against him, his head on his shoulder as he uses his already bloodied shirt to wipe away the blood he can from his back, arms and sides, then stomach and thighs as he growls in embarassment.

He would have bounded away, had Lupinex not been leaning on him, when the werewolf speaks, "N-No, doctors." He rasps. "They'll ask questions." Johnny nods though he wants to yell, as he feels, more than hears, Lupinex's breathing even out. Oliver and Enrique turn up a few moments later, their arms full of first aid equipment.

Johnny is thankful his mother made him take that stupid first aid course now, as he reaches for the water he has Oliver fetch, he cleans away the blood with a gentle touch that surprises his friends as they watch him. Enrique goes to pace outside the room as Oliver moves to clean the blood from the wall, hoping the cleaning staff won't ask questions about the blood stained carpet. He's sure he can come up with a lie to tell Garnet, though he loathes too do so.

Robert helps Johnny shift Lupinex as he starts to bandage him up, having cleaned his wounds and covered them with a pink antiseptic cream. He doesn't bother with bandages for the smaller gashes, they seem to have closed up properly anyway. Robert lays Lupinex down properly after Johnny manages to wriggle Lupinex into a pair of light blue pants.

Johnny gently touches his hand to the werewolf's head, swearing violently, though quietly, as he realises Lupinex has a fever. He could wait for it to break by itself, he realises as he begins to chew on his bottom lip, but he knows that it will take a lot longer. Johnny remembers when he was sick and his mother used to sleep with him until his fever was gone... But this is Lupinex and Johnny doesn't want to _think _of touching him again, let alone sleeping beside him for a night.

"Swallow your pride," Johnny is surprised to find Robert is still standing beside him and his head shoots up to look the tall man in the eye, "It is the honourable thing to do." The noble nods slightly, almost to himself and leaves the room, bombarded by questions from Oliver (who had left the room as soon as he's finished cleaning) and Enrique (who hadn't been in the room in the first place).

It takes Johnny a moment to get himself to move as he grudgingly removes his shirt and kicks off his shoes. He carefully climbs into the bed, making himself comfortable under the blankets before hesitantly reaching out and pulling the werewolf towards him. He now has his head resting on Lupinex's shoulder, and carefully moves the werewolf's bandaged arm so that it is almost wrapped around him and not squashed between them. Unconsciously, Johnny is sure, Lupinex moves into him, letting out a soft growl that sounds almost like a purr, almost content.

He sighs and closes his eyes. It will be a long time until tomorrow. But he might as well get some sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Woffy: **Another down! Weeee... Review please!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off the anime show Beyblade or its characters… I'm simply borrowing them in an attempt to amuse myself… John, Garnet and Mira belong to me though! As well as any other extras that may turn up…

_Warnings: _Swearing, yaoi (boyxboy love), blood, OOCness…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4**

Lupinex is warm and far too comfortable to even contemplate the idea of opening his eyes and moving. He breathes in deeply, immediately overwhelmed by Johnny's scent; he's spent too long stalking the boy to not know his scent. And all the hair on his body feel as though they are standing on end because of it. It isn't… unpleasant, but he doesn't love it either. It is strong and reminds him of the cologne he's seen and smelt Sanguinex wear. Lupinex can't help but nuzzle into what ever he's being held against to draw in even more of that smell, it is instinct, he thinks.

Sometime later after drifting back out of sleep, he notices with some surprise that it's Johnny's chest he's got his face buried in (and that his chest is bare of any shirt), but he doesn't rush to move away; he doesn't want to wake him and have the Brat whine and rant so close to him; his ears are far too sensitive for that. He takes his time, drawing his head up with a horrid symphony of cracks as his vertebrae move into they're proper positions. His entire body hurts, he realizes with little surprise. It's still aching from his transformation, and seemingly all of his muscles are feeling completely restricted, as though they do not want to stretch and allow him to move, but he knows better than to yield to their protests.

Lupinex drops his head onto the pillow beside the one Johnny's is on with a sigh, a low growl making its way past his lips. All his limbs feel as though they're made of lead. He groans at the sight of the bandages, though he can't help but be thankful that McGregor didn't leave him for dead. He rather likes being alive, no matter how hard it is sometimes. He huffs to himself, out of amusement or cynicism he can't tell, he can't remember ever being so sore.

He can't be bothered moving and simply lays there for a while. Too sore to even tug the blankets from his where they are, bunched around his waist, to his shoulders were they're supposed to be. From beside him, Johnny is still clutching tightly onto the fabric, and is curled into himself slightly, almost feigning innocence with his peaceful expression. Lupinex knows better than to admire that face, and simply glares at its fraudulent expression. Soon Lupinex can't help himself, no matter how much he prefers Johnny quiet, and slowly he grins, turning over onto his side sloppily.

Slowly, smirking through the pain, he reaches over to the blankets stretched over Johnny's jutted shoulder, little by little he drags slightly clawed fingers over the red head's bared neck, delighted to see a shudder rack his smaller body. Lupinex grins twistedly as he slowly tugs the blanket loose, before ripping it off the rest of the way. Johnny's reaction is more than exceptional.

Johnny shoots up, his hands clutched beneath his armpits. The air is chilly and unpleasant and he had been having the nicest dream besides knowing he isn't in his room, or in his own bed. The situation quickly comes to him as he turns to the howling Lupinex, his mouth quickly twisting into a frown.

"Hey!" The werewolf ignores him, making his already red face, flush a few shades darker, "What the hell was that for? I save your life and this is how you repay me?" He's on his hands and knees now, shaking with barely concealed rage as the werewolf's laughter slowly peters out into rasping chuckles and a smug smirk.

"I would have lived without your help McGregor." He says, barely moving his lips as his voice comes out it a grated rasp. His throat is still sore and achy from his screaming during his transformation and his laughing hadn't helped any.

Johnny's fists are balls clutching at the sheet covering the mattress, "Like hell!"

Lupinex slowly raises a hand to his head, rubbing his temples slowly, "Will you shut up, Brat, my head is pounding." His statement gets his wanted reaction: Johnny growls with frustration and is shaking and -

Johnny's eyes widen dramatically, "You idiot!" Lupinex almost pushes him away with a yell as Johnny tugs his arms so he's sitting up. Almost as quickly, Johnny's tugging at the bandages around his chest off with surprising efficiency causing Lupinex watches with great surprise as the Scot continues to tell him off as he does so.

"You've moved around too much. Look at this blood!" He waves the blood soaked bandages in front of Lupinex's nose before rushing from the bed, dumping the now red linen into the bin before grabbing some more. He grabs a towel on his way back and perches himself on the side of the bed, leaning over Lupinex's lap as he mentally tallies away and notes what damage has been done.

"Idiot. You could have really hurt yourself..." He continues to mumble, as he dabs gingerly at a reopened wound, now oozing with blood. Lupinex can't seem to find the energy to push him away, and he almost doesn't want to; it has been a long time since he'd been cared for so tenderly. Cenotaph wasn't ever known for being gentle, despite his knowledge and experience with medicine.

His eyelids are now feeling heavy as Lupinex realizes he is as tired as he'd felt last night; the excitement of the morning having worn him out. Almost as if on cue, Lupinex yawns, baring his sharp teeth to Johnny's view and the teen can only stare with wonder and an inkling of fear as he closes his jaws again. Lupinex doesn't notice Johnny's staring; He is already asleep.

**o0o0o**

His eyes flare red as he watches the Majestic tend to his little brother's wounds with the care of a friend, or perhaps lover. Sanguinex doesn't like what he sees; McGregor seems far too comfortable touching Lupinex the way he is.

Sanguinex is standing on the balcony outside Lupinex's room's window, hidden behind the wall to the left of the clean, clear glass doors. He's dressed in civilian clothes, nothing like the gothic style robes he used to wear. He still has his cloak though, and the hood effectively hides his pale face from the sun.

He hears yelling, coming from the window above him and doesn't hesitate to sink into the shadows and appear on the ledge outside of it. He is surprised to find an older version of Johnny arguing with a graceful looking woman.

She seems to be trying to reason with him. "You can't do that! Johnny won't ever agree! He's a romantic at heart, you know that!"

"He will! For this family, he will." The man states firmly, sitting in a large seat with his back to Sanguinex. The woman slowly walks to him, and Sanguinex can't help the smirk that makes his lips quirk at their corners.

She sits on the man's lap, slowly winding her arms around his neck before bestowing a quick kiss to his still frowning mouth. "_You_ weren't too happy when you were forced to marry me." If it weren't for Sanguinex's acute hearing he was sure he wouldn't have heard her. "_You_ argued right up until the time you said 'I do'."

The man's voice is soft, also, "He will do the same."

"But why force him? You know how it feels."

"It's," Sanguinex can barely hear him now, "Essential, that he marry soon. He hasn't put any effort into finding a bride."

"He's 18 and still a baby. We married at 20."

"I don't care." Sanguinex watches with a twisted smirk as the woman smiles kindly before she captures his lips, drawing the taller, broader man to her. The woman is manipulative, Sanguinex decides as he turns away from the window, again sinking into the shadows to appear in the trees on the castle's grounds.

He smirks as he settles himself on an aging, stone seat. He decides with a feeling of sadistic glee that Lupinex would love to hear of this predicament.

**o0o0o**

After his nap, Lupinex finds the energy to get up and move about the castle. He's restless and needs to move around - his skin feels tingly and his muscles ache from his transformation and keeping still - but he regrets doing so within the Brat's line of sight.

"You're going to end up killing yourself." He hears Johnny mutter for the seventeenth or eighteenth time since he'd left the warmth of his bed. He has mostly ignored the teenager though he can't resist teasing the boy, every now and then.

He lets out a rumbling chuckle that sounds like thunder, "One might think you care McGregor." He states with another chuckle and another smug smirk.

"I do not!"

"Oh?" Lupinex turns to look at the boy, heading down the last flight of stairs to the garden, "Then why have you been nagging me all morning? You're worse than a woman."

Johnny's fists are clenched and held stiffly at his sides, and he clenches his teeth in the effort to not lose his temper, "I just don't want you making a mess all over the castle's floors. Your blood smells putrid." He growls with rage as Lupinex simply chuckles, before seating himself at the base of a tall oak tree. He leans against its trunk tiredly panting because of the walk. Johnny huffs indignantly, turning his nose up at Lupinex's state, "You're tired after that small walk? That's pretty pathetic."

Lupinex enjoys seeing Johnny fume, and smirks again, "As hard as it is to believe, Brat, I heal quicker when I am able to move around. It's the werewolf genes in me, they kick in and heal me quicker." His eyes shine cheekily up at Johnny and Johnny finds himself staring; they remind him of that wolf's bright, but dangerous, eyes and they're daring him to comment.

The red head notices the challenge after a short while, but stubbornly refuses to utter a sound, sticking his nose in the air like a spoilt child. Johnny stubbornly stares off into a shrub and counts the berries he can see. It stopped raining the night before and the ground is moist, some parts of McGregor castle's lawns are like a mud hole more than anything else. Johnny glances down at Lupinex.

It seems as though the werewolf doesn't seem to mind getting wet. Johnny spies the water starting to soak the fabric of Lupinex's clothes, making them stick to him. He huffs quickly, turning to stare at the shrub again, "Don't get your bandages wet; I won't change them until later tonight." Lupinex doesn't acknowledge him.

All is quiet in the garden, and the peacefulness almost reminds Johnny of a fairytale he remembers his mother reading to him. It had been about a secret garden, and had sounded heavenly once the three children tending to it had all the flora growing and flowering. He leant against the trunk of Lupinex's tree lazily, sighing as he did so.

Both Lupinex and Johnny jump when the peacefulness is shattered abruptly. "Oh, Lawrence!" Garnet is practically skipping towards them, her dress waving and fluttering with her every step around her shins. Johnny notices with some surprise that Lupinex has stood up (rather slowly and jerkily, and Johnny can't help the callous glee that wells up in him at the sight) to greet her and is dusting the grass off his now wet backside and legs.

Garnet smiles brightly as she comes to a stop in front of them, "How was your trip? When did you return? No one informed me that you had."

Lupinex smiles in return, "Fine, the family are all right and the weather seemed to ease up a bit. And I didn't want anyone to wake you. I returned late last night." Johnny is almost glowering at Lupinex and his sickeningly sweet tone and his polite words. He is being far too friendly with his mother, _far _too friendly. Doesn't he realise that his mother is a married woman? Johnny vows to remind him later.

"Oh," Garnet says, Johnny guesses she's noticed Lupinex's paleness as she reaches for him, "Are you tired?" She places a hand on Lupinex's arm with concern.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look as though you could collapse-"

"Mother!" Both people turn to Johnny, one looking innocently confused, while the other is trying to stop himself from smirking, "He doesn't need you to pine over him." He says huffily, quietly.

Garnet releases Lupinex's arm and plants both hands on her slim hips, glaring at her slightly taller son, "Now Johnny, I know you're supposed to be concerned over Lawrence's safety and health, but really, that rude tone isn't necessary."

"Quite right," Lupinex pipes up quickly, sending a quick smirk Johnny's way as he takes Garnet's hand in his own dramatically, "Why, my mother would have given me a knock to the head for such a tone. He's very lucky to have such a kind woman as a mother."

Garnet turns pink and giggles, waving a hand at him as she covers her mouth in exaggerated embarrassment. Johnny fumes openly and uncaringly, so much so he is surprised there isn't steam rushing from his ears. Lupinex shouldn't be acting so… So… Again he can't find the right words to describe the Beast.

Finally, Garnet calms down, "Now, now, teasing aside, I promised to take you shopping so we can get you some clothes." She says to Lupinex, again patting his arm. Lupinex looks as though he is about to argue, "No, I promised. And besides," Her violet eyes scan Lupinex's form, "We have a small party coming up; you can't attend looking like that." She gestures to Lupinex's lower half. Johnny has to blink and resist the urge to rub his eyes as he swears Lupinex turns pink.

Garnet pivots, motioning for them to follow her, "Come on, get changed - you too Johnny - and we'll leave right away!" Johnny hears Lupinex grumble something and looks him over, before he realises his mother will have Lupinex walking around a busy mall with his wounds.

Lupinex seems to notice, "Like I said, I heal faster when I'm active." Johnny doesn't have time to argue as Lupinex sinks into the ground, disappearing before Johnny's eyes.

**o0o0o**

"Can't you tell your mother I don't need so much stuff?" Lupinex mumbles to the teenager by his side. He's leaning against a wall tiredly; watching as Garnet practically glides and bounces around the shop, selecting shirts and trousers and what ever else she believes Lupinex will need. The trolley in front of them is already over flowing with clothing.

Johnny snorts, smirking at the disbelieving tone in the Beast's voice, "You tell her. She obviously prefers you to me."

The werewolf pins Johnny with a level stare, "Anyone would think your jealous, Brat." Lupinex remarks with a frown. His eyes narrow into a glare as Johnny continues to smirk smugly. His expression quickly changes to one of polite interest as Garnet again bounds over to them.

"I need you to try on a suit, Lawrence." She says affectionately, quickly taking his hand and tugging him towards the men's changing stalls. Johnny smirks with delight at the expression of pain on the werewolf's face as he staggers behind her, holding his stomach; After all, it served him right.

"Stubborn jackass," He mumbles as he moves to examine a tennis racket in the store next door. He sighs exasperatedly as he hears his mother's giggling from inside the store. "She's crazy." He tells himself exasperatedly.

His mother had always been a little eccentric, but as she paid for Lupinex's stuff and asked the maids and kitchen hands she'd asked along to take the stuff back to the castle, he couldn't help but wonder if she was really related to him. His family had adopted before. And after all, no one would ever see him skipping around as if there was no bad in the world. No one would ever see him skipping at all.

Lupinex came to a stop beside him as stares down at Johnny, a slight frown marring his face as he takes in Johnny's thoughtful look. As he stands beside him, waiting for the Brat to acknowledge him he watches the happy - crazy, they both think spontaneously - mother gliding around on the little cloud of happiness she was usually on. What had happened to the serious and respectable woman he'd met on his first night at the castle? Lupinex wondered, yet he didn't know, but he was finding it hard to hate her. Sanguinex wouldn't be happy.

The werewolf notices that Johnny is still lost in thought and he can't help but taunt him. "You can tell she's your mother." He says in a low gravely voice, "Completely insane." He pauses for a minute, soaking up the angered vibes radiating off Johnny's stiff form, "Bossy too." Johnny had now turned to him and was glaring up at him with what seemed to be eyes that were as blazing as hot as the sun. Lupinex smirks slightly, "She almost as bad as you with her nagging."

Johnny growls quietly, "I _do not _nag."

Lupinex casts him a suspicious look, as if he doesn't believe him and it only angers Johnny further, "Are you sure?"

"Listen here you absolute piece of shi-!"

"Johnny, you better not be, being rude to our guest." Garnet walked up to them, placing herself between the two men, a disapproving stare shot her son's way. "He's been nothing but polite." Lupinex had to resist the urge to preen. He was rather proud of his manners thus far; perhaps the lectures Sanguinex had given him were useful. Perhaps he ought to thank him some time. Later.

The werewolf stares down at the woman in surprise as she loops an arm around his own, and gently tugs him in another direction. He can't help but blink in confusion at her friendliness, "Are you hungry?" Lawrence nods, his stomach giving off a monstrous growl that is followed by another that isn't caused by him. Johnny has turned red.

Garnet laughs, hiding it behind a dainty hand, "Seems we all are." Johnny glares at her babying of him as she pants his cheek affectionately. "Well, come along, the food court's this way."

**o0o0o**

Lupinex stared at the menu, feeling as though his head were about to explode at the names of the dishes. What the hell? What happened to simple dishes like 'Beef Stew' or 'Spagetti'.

"You're acting as though you've never been to a restaurant before." Johnny said, his voice strained. It was obvious he was attempting to be polite in front of his mother, though he hasn't been very successful.

Lupinex notices Garnet's staring as well. He cleared his throat nervously, "I haven't." He mumbles quickly, as he buries his nose in the menu again, ashamed of his lack of experience of dining out. Garnet's disbelieving look does nothing to settle the nervous feathers tickling his stomach.

Johnny snorts, but remains quiet. Garnet seems to have been shocked still. It takes a minute for the situation and Lupinex's actions to grate on Johnny's nerves and he quickly snatches the menu from Lupinex's hands.

"Oi! We'll have two servings of the Par- whatever it's called. What would you like mother?"

Lupinex could have sworn he'd heard his name muttered paired with an uncertain amount of unpleasant adjective afterwards.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Woffy: **The stupid computer's still stuffed… Evil thing it is…

Anyway… Review please and don't worry about the debt it will be brought up shortly… Just don't expect the update to be coming soon… -sweatdrops- Sorry…


End file.
